


The First Full Moon

by 24Stiles



Series: What Doesn't Kill Me, Makes Me Stronger [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Full Moon, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24Stiles/pseuds/24Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that's happend, this is leading into Stiles' first full moon.<br/>Caged up with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Full Moon

“Oh come on, Derek! I’ve got you, I’ll be fine” I told him. I knew he’d be unrelenting on this topic however. Sure, he’s my alpha, but I’m his mate. That should mean something, right? Then again, Derek was a bit more experienced in this area than I am. 

“Stiles,” Derek had the tone to his voice, telling me this was his final word in the situation “You may be fine during the moon, you may not be. We really won’t know till you’ve been through one. I know the rest of the pack will be fine, they’ve been through it, but I’m keeping you with me. We’re going into the basement just in case. Just this once, if you’re good tonight, next full moon it’ll be different.” 

“Alright, but that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.” Derek raised his eyebrow at this. “In fact, maybe I’ll just brood the entire night. Or, I could talk your ear off.” 

“Not like you don’t already” Derek said under his breath, it was still pretty new to both of us, me being a wolf and all. I heard him, and just snorted. 

“Then again, I can think of a few things we can do locked in a cage during the full moon. Maybe this night won’t be so bad after all.” I had to say it. It’s not my fault I’m still a teenager, werewolf or not, I still have needs and they were definitely amplified lately. 

“Stiles, we’re not doing that for the first time in a cage on the full moon. You haven’t been through a full moon yet, in the end, it wouldn’t be right. I want to do this right. We’ll find something else to do. Okay?” Derek was all about blocking me tonight. I guess I can understand wanting to wait, but he can’t blame me for trying. It was pretty sweet that he cared enough to want to make things special for me. 

“Okay.” I couldn’t really say much more than that. I leaned over, kissed Derek lightly on the lips and set to work on a plan to keep myself occupied in a cage for hours. In the end, I brought my laptop, ipod and enough bottled water to get us through the night. We met Scott a few hours later, before the moon was set to rise. 

“You ready for this?” Scott asked me. In all honesty, I wasn’t really prepared for this to be my life, but it is now, and I’m not too upset about it. 

“I’m a little nervous, but I helped you get through your first moon, so maybe I’ll be alright.” I told him. It was the truth, mostly. “Thank you for this by the way.” 

“Yeah, no problem man. I’ll be back in the morning to let you out. If Derek thinks you’ll be alright after a while he knows how to contact me. Alright now, in with the both of you.” He ushered us into the cage, an awkward scene, you’d never believe Derek was the Alpha here. Scott closed the door behind us, locking it. “Have fun!” he smiled at me “Derek, keep him in one piece please!” he turned heading towards the door. Derek chuckled. 

“Wait… What! Scott what?” I hollered after him, and even though he could hear me, he chose to ignore me. Derek took my hand and led me across to the bed he’d had moved down here for this. Sure, it seemed like some kind of super kinky sex room, but really, that’d probably be talking it up to much. There were four walls, bars, and a mattress with pillows and blankets. Not much else. I sat, leaning my back into Derek’s chest. “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” I asked him, rhetorically, tilting my head back and nuzzling into his neck. Maybe we could just sleep the majority of the night. I felt Derek wrap his arms around my waist, settling in and relaxing. 

“When this is over” Derek said, “I’m taking you to breakfast.” He smiled against my forehead. Our first real date, I guess we could call it that. The thought made this night so much better, now I had something to look forward to. 

“It’s a date!” I said enthusiastically. Nothing else really needed to be said as we relaxed, comfortable just being here with each other. I closed my eyes, letting the warmth of Derek’s body slowly take me into a light sleep. Hearing Derek’s breathing even out with mine gave me all the reassurance I needed. We’d get through tonight, tomorrow, and whatever else the days would throw at us. And we’d do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.  
> I had planned to have this up so much sooner, but family issues, and then writers block took over.  
> There may be one, possibly two more parts to this series. 
> 
> Sorry it's short! I hope you don't hate it too much.  
> I know I'm not too thrilled with it.
> 
> Tumblr - LilWolfieStiles


End file.
